Victoria Dawson-A New Age Hogwarts Tale
by anjolina
Summary: For all of her life Victoria Dawson had known that she would go to Hogwarts. But now that she's there, in her fifth year she expects a normal year, everything plain and simple. Until she starts to slowly get closer to a boy she hates, her closest friend starts turning a weird shade of blue and rumors of attacks on the outside start to get closer to Hogwarts and herself.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Tori!" I demanded. "My name is Tori!"

"I named you Victoria." My Mum said, "But, I choose to call you Tori as a nickname."

I huffed, crossed my arms and looked to the side as I was thinking about it. "Fine."

She smirked, her graying brunette hair falling out of its bun in wisps. "You take care now. Don't blow up anything while I'm out shopping." She cautioned.

I sighed wearily, "I told you, Mum!" I screeched exasperated, "I can't control it!"

"I know! I know! But it was Aunt Lisa's wedding dress and you burned half of it off!" She said, grabbing her pouch and her wand. She kissed both of my cheeks and cheered, "Ta-ta!" Before disappearing down the drive, swiveling and Apparating quickly.

I brushed my thick brown hair out of my face and then took the ponytail out, brushing it absentmindedly and pulling it back up into a tighter plait than before.

Summer was half way through and I was sure a letter from Hogwarts was coming. About four years ago I started showing signs of magic and acceptance to Hogwarts was the next step.

A spark flew out of my forefinger at the thought and I willed my magic to calm down. A few more sparks, than my hair brush began to dance and I cursed. A tapping on the window cut me off and the hair brush fell limply on the vanity once more.

I waded slowly to the window. A large tawny owl with glittering blue-grayish feathers sat on my windowsill. I opened the window up wondering whether or not it was Gran writing back about when she was coming for a visit.

The owl flew in, dropped my letter on the desk and flew out.

I snatched up the letter and saw the seal. A crest of a badger, a eagle, a lion and a snake with a H in the middle pressed into red wax. Without opening it I knew what it was.

I was going to Hogwarts.


	2. Dressing Up, Going Out and Having Fun?

Chapter 1

I swung my hair up into a tight ponytail buzzing with excitement. Fifth Year already and we were going to Hogsmeade today. I looked over at my roommates, Nina Blue, Melanie Johnson, Julia Mins and Andrea Hopkins they were all my close friends.

Nina Blue is my best friend. Nina was a Metamorphius and today she styled her hair in a long blonde plait with teal and bubblegum pink streaks, she had on a pair of jeans and a white silk tank top with a purple blazer she borrowed from one of our friends, Julia Mins, she pulled on some Oxfords and a gold loopy, chain necklace. She had bright purple eyes and sharp features even at fifteen she looked mature, she was the most mature person I'd ever met when it came down to it, but otherwise she was simply annoying and awesome, but she could change her face and I never knew her real look, even when she told me. I stared over at her and when she saw me staring she laughed, knowing my train of thought.

"My natural hair colour is brown but everything else today is real... I've told you this!" She laughed again and started looking for her purse again. " Are you sure you haven't seen it?!" She stressed.

I frowned and shook my head, "No, sorry." Before turning my attention to Melanie.

Mel had a short thin hair that was a creamy brunette. She put a blue beaded headband to go with a long sleeved T-shirt and pulled it over some black tights. She pulled on some black converse and grabbed her coat. She was a bubbly person, with a round face, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes and an innocent expression, she was the shortest of us all. Smiling at me she disappeared down the stairs crying over her shoulder, "I left my bag down there."

"Look for my purse, will you!?" Nina called after her, before turning back to look once more in her trunk. Andrea Hopkins growled at Nina, "You had it last night how in the world did you lose it!?"

Andy had real blonde hair that brushed her shoulders. She always had it in a scraggly ponytail. Today she was wearing some jeans and one of her plain T-shirts with her gray pullover. She was irritable but so awesome that she made up for it. Her eyes were a nice blue and when she cleaned up she looked like one of those girls in Nina's movie, Mean Girls. She was the tallest of us all and she leaned against her bedpost with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She was also the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I laughed and turned back to my wardrobe. I slid on a pink babydoll top that was covered in lace and could be worn without a bra, I matched that with a stylish pair of ripped white skinny jeans and a pair of mocs. Next I pulled on a brown leather jacket. I had long, wavy auburn hair that I put in a easy ponytail. I had the challenge of picking out a fashionable outfit instead of my calm, lazy, comfy and plain weekend clothes. We all had the same style though so I was confused with them and why they were in the mood to look cute.

Many times my friends have said that I was way too sarcastic and bitchy and I agree with them, it's just my personality. But they've also told me I'm nice. And I know I am a good person. At least, I hope.

Leaning over to my bedside table I grabbed my purse just as Mel came in with Julia Mins.

"Nice outfit Tori!" She smirked.

Julia had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She had soft features and a anything but innocent personality. She wore a flouncy pleated gray mini-skirt and today's she had on sheer tights to brace the weather. She also has on cream, white knee-high knit socks that peeked out from under black knee-high boots and a cream, white knitted sweater, overtop of a navy long-sleeved blouse that folded out at the collar and sleeves. She was the most girly and stylish out of all of us. Today her bangs were pulled back with a grey, blue and black striped clip. She smirked at and posed with her hand on her hips.

"Thoughts!?" She drawled, smirking. Julia was the real beauty Queen and always demanded everyone's opinions on almost everything from her Charms essay to the new makeup to her Charms essay again. Charms was her worst subject.

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled and said, "Nice, I guess."

Julie giggled and straightened up. Mel laughed, "Cute." She said, repositioning her headband.

"I like it!" I told her offhandedly, grabbing my wand and shoving it down my bodice.

"Nins! Nins! Yo! Nina!" Julia caled to Nina who was scavenging under her bed.

"YA! Found it!" She screeched. A loud thud sounded. "Oww!" She moaned, "I hit my head." She scurried out from under the four poster and jumped up, brushing the lint off and swinging to face us, "Ooh! Hey, Juli. Nice outfit."

I chuckled and pushed past my friends, "C'mon Juli. Stop fishing for compliments."

They followed me down the staircase and we emerged in the plush common room. I waved at Angie Ferguson who was giggling with her friend.

Suddenly we were intercepted by Shawn Ressers and his friends, Andrew Brown , Kolton Richards, Timothy Curtis and Anthony Quinn. The assholes of Gryffindor tower-no-Hogwarts.

Nina giggled and hissed in my ears. "I can picture it. Mrs. Victoria Marie Ressers."

I turned to her and smacked her upside the head. "Ew!" I screeched.

Shawn laughed and I rounded on him. Dark hair and a muscled body. He was wearing jeans and neat, leather dress shoes. He had piercing hazel eyes and a crooked nose that had been broken by Vince Anges who was in Slytherin house. He was hot. No question about it. But he had an arrogant, annoying personality and thought he was the king of the world because he was Seeker and Captain on the Quidditch team.

"Why don't you just shut up!" I said venomously, glaring at him.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Why don't you just go out with me?"

I was about to snap my resolute, NO when two pairs of hands landed on my back pushing me so I stumbled into Shawn who caught me and didn't let me go.

"Wonderful idea!" Julia chirped, grabbing Kolton's arm, "Me and you!?"

Kolton, flipped his blonde hair, batted his dreamy blue eyes and flexed his muscles which bulged under his sweatshirt. He had on jeans and was Shawn's best friend. "Sure, babe." He drawled.

"It's about time, you too went out." Nina was smirking. I could tell. "And Andrew. It's about time me and you went out too."

Andrew had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and kissable lips. He was the nicest one and almost always wore a bright red T-shirt, jeans and a ski jacket when it was cold. He looked sideways at Nina beaming as if he'd just won the lottery. "Ok!"

Timothy Curtis had light brown hair that was slightly shaggy. His eyes were a resolute brown and he was a tad pale and lengthy. Today he had on jeans and a sheepish smile. He was always shy around Mel who had been in love with him since third year.

Anthony Quinn had crystal clear blue eyes. A laid back personality and was always chirping at Andy...who snapped right back. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt along with a brown coat. He had on a brown beanie and some torn running shoes.

"I object! Everyone else can pair up but me and Ressers over here." I snarled. Nina laughed and Andy smiled and said evilly.

"Look you're already getting used to the name." She turned to Ant and said smirking, "Nice haircut, dumbo!"

"Only for you, bambi!" He hit hard. Bambi was innocent, the opposite from Andy. They continued to banter together getting closer and closer with each quip.

From against me Ressers chuckled deeply, his chest vibrated and I struggled once more, "Let me go or I'll Hex you straight to hell!"

"If you go out with me." That's right Shawn Ressers has been pining for me since second year.

I growled, "Never." I would of got my wand out but that would be worse since I have to stick my hand down my shirt. I jerked out of his grip and rounded on Mel.

"You're with me right!?" I asked somewhat desperately.

"Timmy! Oh Timmy! Let us go to Zonko's!" She said completely ignoring me.

Ressers laughed once more and I drew in a tense breath. I turned back to him and found no one. The whole plush Gryffindor Common room was empty.

I savored the silence and was about to take a step forward when someone slung her arm around my shoulders. I jumped in surprise and looked around to see Ressers smirking.

"I like your style change." He commented arrogantly. How can a complement to someone else be arrogant!?

"Get away from me. "I snapped. He chucked and we walked through the portrait hole and down the staircases almost falling too our death when one got crafty.

Peeves skidded to a halt when he saw us. "OH FINALLY!" He screeched before singing, "TORI AND SHAWN! SNOGGING ON THE LAWN! FINALLY NO ONE CAN PRETEND! SHAWN GOT IN THE LION'S DEN! WONDERFUL BABIES THEY WILL MAKE AND NOW WE ALL! WE MUST EAT CAKE! CHEER CHEERS MIRROR MIRRORS GEAR GEARS TORI MORI SHAWNY TAWNY TAWNY TAWNY BABY CADY! No kissy lippy!" I growled and Shawn laughed as we passed Flitch.

He checked our sheets, grunted and let us pass. I ran away from Shawn-I mean Ressers immediately.

It was cold for October but nice out. My friends had ditched me for idiots. I sighed and stepped into Hogsmeade. It was like the roads in the western movies but cheerful, Hogwarts students bustled around with they're friends.

Knowing that I'd run into my friends who would push me back to Shawn I searched for a place to be alone.

Suddenly I found myself in the dirty Hogshead. The whole thing was covered in a layer of grime and dust. The dinners head were covered and they spoke in hushed jumpy voices.

I walked to the barman and said lowly, "A butterbeer please."

A hand slapped down beside mine and behind me another warm calloused hand rested on my waist, "Make that two." Said Shawn Ressers voice.

I spun on him and pushed him away angrily, "Why are you here." I hissed somewhat exasperated.

"We are on a date." I glared at him. "I followed you." He said bluntly.

"Well go away." I snapped. He paid the barman before I could intervene and held out my Butterbeer, "Have one Butterbeer. And then you can go to wherever you go and flirt with some Hufflepuff who bats his eyelashes."

I rolled my eyes but realizing this was the only way I'd get him to go away I turned and sat down at the only relatively clean table without a word.

Shawn smirked and sat down across from me smugly. He uncapped his drink and I mine before tipping my head back and gulping down the beginning of my drink. It trickled on my lips and I licked it off. I glanced at Shawn and found him staring at my lips. I glanced away and bit my lip awkwardly,

"Soooo...?" I trailed off.

He sighed and leaned in, resting his elbows on the table, "I can't believe I'm resorting to homework but did you finish the potions essay?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought, "No. It's on N.E.W.T classes not O. . Just unfair for Slughorn to give."

He nodded and everything stopped being, 'I Hate You' and 'I Want To Go Out With you' it started being normal. We talked about how hard the teachers were being on us because of O. , or how our friends act with each other, anything and everything that could be scrutinized safely was addressed.

I realized in a fleeting moment that Shawn Ressers wasn't that bad and we ended up having a few more Butterbeers. By the time we had to go back for dinner I still didn't stop talking to him. When we walked into the Great Hall I laughed at his joke.

Conversation stopped and people started to whisper. "Why isn't she hexing him!?" and, "Did they go on a date!?" and "They are actually speaking to each other-civilly!"

I froze and looked at him, "See ya, Ressers." Before walking over to my friends and straddling the bench as the girls squealed. I put my head in my hand and whispered, "We got along." They squealed louder and I whispered the fact again.

"So did me and Kolton." Nina hummed dreamily. "He asked about the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Just as she finished Kolton stood on the bench and screamed, "THEY WERE TALKING! NICELY!" Cheers erupted and McGonagall boomed, "TUCK IN! And sit down before you find yourself in detention, Mr. Richards."

And people ate and chatted with eachother like nothing happened but people still shot looks in my direction.

Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into.


End file.
